POR TI
by Mel6Eros
Summary: Que pasaria si la persona que quieres se aleja de ti?Que pasaria si solo tienes una oportunidad para decirle lo que sientes por ella? Un avión... un destino... una declaracion apresurada... SONGFIC HHR


Hola!!!! K nervios XD!!! Ste es mi primer songfic y l primera vez k escribo aki XDXD!!! Es un H/HR!!! xk otra cosa no m inspira. La cancion se llama "Por ti" y la canta "El canto del Loco", uno de mis grupos favoritos. En mi opinion es una canción muy bonita y espero k la disfruten.

****

**POR TI**

Todo era normal ese domingo de agosto. Me dirigía con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara a casa de mi mejor amigo: Ron Weasley. Desde hacía más de dos semanas nos veíamos todos los domingos para jugar a quiddich y luego comíamos toda la familia en su casa. También venía Hermione y era de agradecer porque desde que todo acabó, la veía algunas penas. Llegué a casa de mi amigo y entré dentro con total confianza: total yo era como de la familia y, aunque no me gustaba, me idolatraban.

Estaba sonriente, pero esa sonrisa se apagó cuando no vi a Hermione, aún no habrá llegado fue lo primero que pensé, aunque ella siempre era muy puntual y más a nuestras citas del domingo.

-¿Dónde está Hermione¿No ha llegado todavía?- pregunté sentándome al lado de Ron intentando no mostrarme nada preocupado.

-¿Qué no sabes?- me devolvió la pregunta sorprendido. Eso me comenzaba parecer extraño.

-No, no sé.- respondí impaciente. Algo pasaba y quería saberlo cuanto antes.- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Hermione?- pregunté con voz temblorosa.

_**Siempre he estado pensando como agradecerte  
por hacerme el regalo mas grande , mas fuerte , haberme regalo todo lo que tienes.  
Si es así , es así**_

-Harry.- intervino por primera vez Ginny.- Hermione se va vivir a Francia. De hecho su avión sale en una hora.- Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Eso no podía ser real. Un sueño, una broma pesada, todo menos eso…

-No puede ser…- murmuré más bien para mis adentros. No concebía una vida sin Hermione, sin mi Hermione. Siempre me había ayudado en todo, siempre estaba ahí, para lo bueno y para lo malo. No podía irse sin más.

_**Has perdido tu tiempo por mis ilusiones y cambiaste llorar por luchar en mi nombre por buscarme un lugar donde fuera valiente para ser feliz conmigo mismo**_

- ¿No sabías nada enserio?- preguntó Ron extrañado. Cómo iba a saberlo, si lo supiese no dejaría que se marchara. Solo atiné a negar lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es posible?- dijo Ginny sin comprender.- Vino ayer a decírnoslo a nosotros, nos dijo que ya te lo había dicho a ti…

No podía quedarme allí sin más. Tenía que ir tras ella evitar que se marchase o al menos exigir una explicación. Se la debía. Me levanté apresuradamente y mirando por última vez a mis dos amigos, eché a correr. Lo último que alcancé a escuchar de mis amigos es a Ginny llamándome. Iba a encontrar a Hermione fuese como fuese.

_**Por ti lucharé por todo el cariño que has puesto conmigo por todo tu tiempo por haber querido tenerme contigo y por tu calor y por tanta magia  
me quedo contigo  
y por tu calor y por tu carisma te llevo conmigo.**_

La recuperaría aunque me viese obligado a viajar al fin del mundo y expirar por ella.

Porque sin ella, moriría sin más porque era su razón de vivir. Sin ella, estaría incompleto… Y no pararía de correr hasta llegar al aeropuerto ya que no podía aparecerse allí por la gente que había en ese lugar.

Ya escucho el sonido de los aviones al despegar y al aterrizar, ojalá que Hermione no vaya subida a ninguno de esos monstruos con alas. Antes de irse tendría que rendir cuentas conmigo y explicarme por qué no se despidió de mi. Entré en el aeropuerto esquivando el mayor número de personas posibles. Ya estaba en el aeropuerto, ahora lo complicado sería encontrarla dentro de un aeropuerto tan grande. Empecé a correr desesperado por todo el vestíbulo, siempre esquivando a la gente que me miraba con mala cara.

Finalmente, la encontré. Estaba de espaldas, pero estaba seguro de que era ella. Su pelo castaño algo enmarañado, pero hermoso la delataba. Cogí aire unos segundos y me senté a su lado sin que se diese cuenta de mi presencia.

-¡Harry¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó con su dulce voz. Estaba bastante sorprendida.

-Yo me preguntaba lo mismo ¿qué haces tú aquí?- pregunté algo enojado.

-Me voy a Francia a vivir con mis padres, ellos ya están allí.- me explicó. Parecía algo bastante coherente, pero ¿por qué no me había dicho nada¿por qué se iba sin más? Todas esas preguntas agolpaban mi cabeza.

-No te vayas, te necesito…- susurré más bien para mi, aunque me escuchó.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó algo confusa. No me obligues a decírtelo otra vez. Me muero de vergüenza tener que repetírtelo. No obstante, hace mucho tiempo que no te lo digo y te lo debo.

_**Siempre me has demostrado que eres como un milagro algo tan especial que siempre me ha arropado  
le has ganado 1000 pulsos al que te haya retado .  
Y si es así , es así.**_

-Te necesito.- repetí con voz segura mirándola a los ojos por primera vez. Para mi sorpresa Hermione sonrió evitando mirarme a los ojos.

-No me necesitas Harry.- me dijo sonriendo.- Me necesitaste cuando estaba Voldemort, pero ahora eres libre y no me necesitas.

"_Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo V-367 con destino a París, el avión despegará en diez minutos. Por favor vayan embarcando."_

Hermione al escuchar eso, me miró por última vez y se levantó. Tenía la mirada triste, como si no se quisiera ir, pero entonces… ¿por qué se iba? Debía encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta. Ella se alejaba de mí, iba a perderla para siempre… "_dile lo que sientes, es tu última oportunidad" _me dijo una vocecilla interior.

-¡Hermione¡No te vayas por favor!- le supliqué.- ¡Yo te amo!- Me sonrojé. Se lo había dicho y además me habían escuchado algunas personas más de la cuenta, pero eso no me importó, solo me importaba que ella se quedara.

-Harry no hagas esto más difícil, por favor.- me rogó mientras húmedas lágrimas le surcaban la cara. Dicho esto, reanudó su camino hacia el avión. Ahora era el momento tenía que arriegarme por ella, jugármela por ella… demostrar que lo que sentía era verdadero. Tenía miedo, pero ya había llegado allí y no se echaría atrás.

_**Por ti lucharé por todo el cariño que has puesto conmigo por todo tu tiempo por haber querido tenerme contigo y por tu calor y por tanta magia me quedo contigo y por tu calor y por tu carisma te llevo conmigo.**_

Me acerqué a ella con paso decidido y me puse a su lado mientras ella esperaba que los demás pasajeros embarcasen con impaciencia.

-¿Qué haces, Harry?- preguntó Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Creo que es evidente.- respondí sonriente.- Me voy contigo.- Hermione me miró extrañada.- Antes te he dicho que te necesitaba y es verdad. Si tú estás lejos yo no voy a poder vivir así que he decidido que me voy contigo.- dije intentando que me mirase.- Hermione, yo te quiero… perdona por no habértelo dicho antes.- confesé dulcemente, acariciando con mi mano su cara mojada por las lágrimas.

-No es posible…- murmuró mirándome por primera vez a los ojos.- Harry yo me voy por alejarme de ti porque sé que nunca me vas amar como yo te amo a ti…- dijo aguantando las ganas de ponerse a sollozar otra vez.- No eres para mí y por eso me voy.- Ahí estaba la razón, soy un tonto… la he hecho sufrir todo este tiempo por no haberle dicho lo que sentía y por no haber estado atento a mi corazón.

La miré había bajado su mirada, otra vez. Acaricié suavemente su mentón e hice que me mirase otra vez. Tenía los ojos vidriosos. Un mechón de pelo le tapaba el ojo así que lo alejé suavemente. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos lentamente, por miedo a que me rechazase. Finalmente, mis labios y los suyos se unieron en un apasionado beso. Primero era un beso tímido porque era algo nuevo para ambos, habían soñado con eso, quizá también lo habían imaginado… pero nunca había sido algo real. Ahora lo era. Después de la primera toma de contacto, el beso se profundizó y empecé acariciar su espalda y cintura con dulzura. Noté como soltó las mochilas y como pasaba sus brazos por mis hombros. Fueron unos segundos, en los que confirmo que la felicidad existe y yo la viví durante esos segundos. Todo dejó de existir, solo nosotros dos. Por desgracia y por falta de aire, tuvimos que alejarnos lentamente.

-Tengo un problema.- le susurré al oído.- No se francés.

-No creo que lo vayas a necesitar.- me dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba su felicidad.

-Eso quiere decir…

-Que no me voy a Francia, me quedo contigo porque ¿qué sentido tiene buscar la felicidad en otro país si mi felicidad eres tú?

Sonreí. Estaba feliz. La abracé fuertemente y abrazados salimos del aeropuerto. Ahora ya la tenía conmigo y no la iba a dejar escapar nunca.

_**Te llevo conmigo, te llevo conmigo.**_

Ya está! Espero k les haya gustado! y escribanme tanto si les ha gustado como no! Quiero saber donde tengo fallos (pk seguro k los tngo) y mejorar a l hora de escribir.

Por otro lado, ahora mismo tengo ideado otro fic corto de un capitulo y un fic largo k esta en proceso!

Spero sus reviews!!!


End file.
